


Idiots in Love

by theArcane



Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel (Supernatural), Cas ships Stevebucky, Castiel Loves Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Castiel and Dean Winchester Have a Profound Bond, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Dean Loves Marvel, Dean Winchester Says "I Love You", Dean ships stevebucky, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Castiel/Dean Winchester, Happy Dean Winchester, Happy Ending, Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Movie Night, POV Alternating, POV Castiel (Supernatural), POV Dean Winchester, POV Third Person, Requited Love, Sleeping Dean Winchester, Stevebucky (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:13:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28509486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theArcane/pseuds/theArcane
Summary: Dean and Cas are having a movie night but Dean falls asleep midway on the angel. When he wakes up in the morning, he finds out that Cas had no problem letting Dean sleep on him. They both realize they are in love.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Destiel AUs/Oneshots [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071791
Comments: 6
Kudos: 79





	Idiots in Love

"So this is your favourite movie?" 

"Yup!"

"And you want me to watch it with you?"

"You," Dean put a hand on Cas' shoulder. "are going to love it I am telling you." 

Cas gave a small shrug as Dean put the DVD on. He came back to sit on the couch with Cas as the screen flashed blue and red. 

"Marvel's The Avengers." Cas read slowly. 

Dean grinned at him. "Remember all the movies I showed you before? Iron Man? Captain America? _Thor?_ They are all in this!" 

Cas couldn't help but smile at the look of excitement on Dean's face. He would never admit it to him, but Cas secretly thought that all these.. _superheroes_ were stupid. They were just a bunch of men dressing up and pretending to be powerful whole doing more harm than good. They reminded Cas a little too much of his own brothers and sisters.

But he knew how much Dean loved them. How his pupils dilated while talking about his heroes. How he was always so happy the whole day at the thought of watching the movies at night. Cas loved him like this. 

"Okay, you see Steve came back from the ice in the last movie after he went into the ice when he crashed the plane after his best friend Bucky died-" 

"Dean!" Cas said, interrupting his babbling. "I remember all of it." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh you do? I thought since it's been a month since we watched it last, you may have forgotten."

"I am a billion years old celestial being, Dean. I don't forget easily." Cas looked Dean in the eyes. "Especially the things that mean so much to you."

Dean smiled at him. It was hard for Cas to tear his eyes away from the curved lips and the bottle green eyes, but he eventually forced himself to look at the screen, where a bunch of people were fighting already. Cas sighed internally. He'd rather watch Dean all night. 

"Now you see what happens!" 

Cas nodded politely. 

"Wait for it!"

Cas smiled forcefully. 

Dean was on the edge of his seat most of the time, _literally_. Cas was sitting back on the couch. There was a polite distance between them. He liked their positions because this way he could keep secretly glancing at Dean. He wasn't bored once during the whole movie. 

"So you liked it?" Dean asked earnestly once the movie was over. 

"I loved it, Dean." The lie was worth the adorable smile that crept up on the hunter's face.

"Okay it's only 11." Dean said looking at his watch. "There's still time for one more." 

Cas was barely able to stop himself from groaning out loud. "You sure, Dean? We had a long day today. You must be tired."

"Never tired for Captain." Dean said, getting up and looking through his DVDs. 

"Now, watch this." Dean put the DVD inside. "And tell me Steve wasn't in love with Bucky here."

The screen flashed red and blue again and this time the title read "Captain America: The Winter Soldier." 

Dean sat back on the couch, this time putting very little distance between them. Dean laid himself back along with Cas. 

"This is literally the best one I promise you." Dean exclaimed without tearing his eyes off the screen. 

The movie progressed and Castiel realized that Dean was right. The movie was more _tolerable_ than the others.

"So he was alive all this time?" Cas asked as the Winter Soldier was final unmasked.

Dean nodded.

Cas gave him a confused look. "But how is he back? He literally fell off the train." 

Deab looked offended. " _You_ have come back from the dead." 

"I am an angel."

" _I_ have come back from the dead." 

Cas smirked. "You had an angel watching over you." 

Dean shoved him lightly. "I think it's poetic. Bucky returning to his best friend after all these years." Dean looked at him. "Like the way you keep finding ways to keep coming back to me." 

Cas' lips twitched. "And sometimes I regret it." 

Dean lightly shoved him again before putting his eyes on the screen. "You know you love me." 

Cas suddenly sat up straight. "No, I don't." 

Dean raised an eyebrow at him. 

"I mean I do. Like a family. You are my family. You and Sam. And Jack, of course." Cas babbled out.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Can we go back to watching?" 

_What the hell was that?_ Cas mentally cursed himself. Truth was that regardless of how much he had tried to stop himself, he had started falling in love with Dean Winchester. And that scared him more than anything. 

Dean's eyes started drooping midway through the movie. He stifled a yawn behind his fist. 

"You want to sleep, Dean?"

"What? No. I am wide awake." Dean said, rubbing at his eyes. 

"We can continue tomorrow."

"Nope. We need to finish it tonight." 

Cas sighed, giving up. He tried to put his focus back on the movie. _40 minutes more. 39 minutes more. 38 minutes more._

What Dean did next made Cas forget all about the minutes left. He leaned back and put his head on Castiel's outstretched arm on the head of the couch. 

"I am sorry. Let me remove it." Cas tried to pry his hand out from under Dean.

"Nah, leave it. You provide a better headrest than the couch." Dean shifted himself a little closer to Cas. 

Cas tried to ignore the rising feeling in his gut. Dean was so close he could easily hear his every breath. It was a beautiful sound. 

Dean shifted a little closer and now his head was on Cas' shoulder, their thighs touching each other. He took a huge yawn. 

"You should see the end fight." Dean was so sleepy that his words were slurred. "It's awesome." 

"Of course, Dean." 

Five minutes later, Dean was snoring on Cas' shoulder. Cas wondered what he should do now. _Should he wake Dean up? Should he gently untangle himself from Dean and leave? His torture will be over at least._

Dean lazily put an arm around Castiel's midriff and he decided he wasn't going anywhere. 

  
*******

Dean woke up to see a pool of his own drool on Castiel's brown trenchcoat. His could feel his fingers on the angel's back. _What the hell?_

He hurriedly untangled himself from Cas and sat back on the couch, as far away from his best friend as possible. His mind was flooded with memories of last night. He had fallen asleep while watching Winter Soldier. Winter Soldier! _So disappointing._

"Oh good you're awake Dean." Cas smiled at him.

"Cas.. you.. why didn't you wake me up?" Dean asked, wiping drool off his mouth.

"You looked too tired." He cleared his throat. "I didn't want to disturb you." 

"So you stayed here the whole night?" 

Cas shrugged. "It's not like I have a lot of other engagements at night." 

"No but what did you _do_ the whole night? Just watch me sleep? That's creepy." 

"I finished your movie and then.." 

"You finished it?" Dean asked, not waiting for Cas to finish his sentence. "So, you liked it? Tell me the ending blew your mind away too." 

"You were right. They were definitely in love." 

"Ha! Told ya!" 

There was a blush on Cas' cheeks, the kind of blush Dean didn't expect angels to have. "So what did you do for the rest of the night?" Dean asked him.

"I, um, I did.. I was.." 

"Come on, Cas. Tell me you didn't sit here the whole night doing nothing?" 

Cas looked flustered. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat. "I watched you sleep." 

Dean groaned. "You watched me sleep _and_ let me drool on you? Why?" He felt embarrassed. Cast must have seen him snore and sleep with his mouth open and everything. He must have looked so disgusting.

"Because I like watching you sleep, Dean." He put his blue eyes on the green ones. "You look so peaceful. So.. _at ease._ " 

Cas' eyes were so intense that Dean couldn't hold his gaze for long. He looked away and muttered, "Still creepy." 

"I am sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I just didn't want to wake you up last night."

"It's okay, Cas. I am not mad. In fact, I'm happy that you liked the movie." 

"No, Dean. It was a violation of your privacy. I should've left." Cas said, his eyes at his feet. 

Dean shifted himself towards the angel, leaving only inches between them. "Cas, I am not mad." He said a little more firmly. 

Cas shook his head violently. "You should be, Dean. You should be." 

Dean took Cas' face in his hands to stop him from moving and forced him to meet his eyes. "It's okay, okay? It's okay." 

"You are not creeped out by me?" Cas asked in a small voice. 

" 'Twas a joke, all right? I don't know what has gotten your panties in a bunch? Friends sleep on each other all the time." 

"It's because.." Cas rubbed his forehead. "I don't know how to say this." 

"It's me, Cas." Dean said, still holding his face in his hands. "You can tell me anything." 

Cas took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "When you do these things, holding my hand on a dangerous hunt, sitting too close to me during movies, sleeping on my shoulder, I can't.. I can't do this with you." 

Dean dropped his hands, feeling disgusted with himself. _The very touch of you corrupts._ He always thought his little gestures would go unnoticed. The different excuses Dean used to touch Cas because there was no other way he could feel his angel. _Because there was no way in hell Cas would want to feel him the same way._

"I am sorry." He said, tears forming in his eyes. "I never meant to make you uncomfortable." 

"It's not you. It's me." 

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, puzzled. 

"I am in love with you, okay? Since a long time. And the way you touch me, you do it as a friend. As a brother maybe. But to me, those touches are different. They mean something else entirely. And that's not fair to you." 

Castiel's words took a long time to register inside Dean because his heart was hammering so loudly. _In love with you.. in love with you.. in love with you._

"It's better if I leave." Cas muttered, his face the deepest shade of red. 

But before he could get up, Dean had grabbed his face again and crashed his lips against the angel's. Cas took a little time to respond back, but when he did, he did it with all his vigour. They bit and sucked, draining each other of anything and everything. 

When Dean realized he couldn't breathe anymore, he pulled back. 

"Why did you do that?" Cas asked, looking dazed. 

"Because you are an idiot."

"What?" 

Dean rolled his eyes. "And because I am in love with you too." 

"Really?" 

Dean sighed. "Yes." 

"You don't see me as your brother?" 

Dean made a gagging noise. "Don't ever use that term after making out with someone." 

"This is not a joke, right?" 

Dean ran his fingers through Cas' neck and kissed him again. "What more do I need to do to prove it to you?" 

Cas smirked. "A lot more." 

They closed their lips on each other again to let themselves drown in each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on twitter as @hopeless_cas :)
> 
> Please leave kudos or comments if you liked it ♥️


End file.
